The disclosure relates to a method for conditioning a silicon part. More specifically, the disclosure relates a method for conditioning a silicon part for use in a plasma processing chamber.
In forming semiconductor devices plasma processing chambers are used to process the substrates. Some plasma processing chambers have silicon parts, such as electrodes, showerheads, and edge rings.